


Grevil and the Monster

by ginnekomiko



Category: Gosick
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Young! Grevil decides to investigate the rumors of the monster in his house.





	Grevil and the Monster

Grevil knew there was a little monster that lived in his home. The servants wouldn’t stop whispering about the strange, fiercely intelligent creature Father kept in the tower. On a whim, Grevil decided to investigate and see if they were true.

The tower was forbidden to him, because of course it was. It was a good thing he was good at climbing!

He peeked into the small window, hoping to catch a glimpse.

That, was a human girl. She seemed to be devouring a book, if the rapid pace if her eyes and the sounds of pages turning were anything to go by.

His first mistake was falling down from the window, and knocking a more human-shaped hole in the tower wall. So much for stealth.

She was tiny, almost like a fairy. Her eyes registered him. He could see the wheels turning in her head as she stared him down. Apprehensive, wary, _wolfish_.

Grevil paused. To stay or to run?

Her mouth made sounds, but no words came out.

Odd.

Just what was this little monster charmante? Something about this… didn’t feel right.


End file.
